beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Tempo 145WD
Twisted Tempo 145WD (known in Japan as Basalt Horogium 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on February 19, 2011 in Japan and the Summer of 2011 worldwide. Its owner is Faust. Twisted Tempo is the last addition to the Maximum Series and the Metal Masters toy line. It's gimmick being "Maximum Weight" for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted. At a total of 50 grams, Twisted is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel ever made. It has become the best Wheel for Defense due to it's weight and it's excellent performance. It was also known as the Beyblade of the main antagonist of Metal Masters, Faust, and is essentially a Forbidden Beyblade. It is one of the beys with the 145WD combination Face Bolt: TempoEdit The Face Bolt depicts "Horologium", one of the 88 constellations in space. Horologium is Latin for "clock" and is represented as a pendulum clock. The design features Horologium designed as a clock with four clock hands pointing North, South, East, and West with a eye in the center. As well as four other eyes between the hands. The design is black and is printed on a translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: TempoEdit *'Weight:' 2.71 grams Tempo is a circular Energy Ring designed in the manner of that of a clock. It uses a gear-like shape around it and features Roman numerals around the Ring along with two clock hands. The numerals are as follows, I, II, IIII, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, and XII. III is not present due; instead it is replaced by a small square-like hole because when combined with twisted has two modes, a imbalance mode, when three(square hole is placed on taken-out chunk of metal), which does cause stamina loss but strengthens smash, and the time stop mode which is somewhat better in defense and stamina whilst imbalance has k.o. abilities. Also, IIII is placed instead of IV. This may be a homage to how early clocks used IIII rather than IV. Because of the hole as well as the clock hands, this causes Tempo to have an irregular type of weight distribution; making it terrible for Defense and Stamina customs. Tempo does have use in Attack though, specifically for Spiral. If Pisces is not present, Tempo can be made a substitute to reveal Spiral's main contact points. Overall, besides Tempo being advertised as a bad wheel for Basalt, it isn't. Infact, Tempo should never be replaced because of it's variety, only if you must put it on spiral Attack: 0 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/8/82/Clearwheel_horogium.jpg Fusion Wheel: TwistedEdit *'Weight': 47.84 grams Twisted is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel behind the Diablo Fusion Wheel. Twisted, a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. Twisted also features many small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced. This was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "The King of Defense" due to it's very heavy weight and smooth surface which cancels out recoil. It can also be used in destabilizer combos because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely before it. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring K.O.'s and grinding out opponents with great smash power. Twisted's only downside, is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it may cause recoil. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. (MF2 will work) Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted Tempo has a terrible solo-spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense-Type Wheels such as Libra, Death and Duo and is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel to date. This is the reason that it is probably the strongest uncustomized Beyblade next to Diablo Nemesis X:D and Phantom Orion B:D However, Twisted has become outclassed for Defense, Stamina, and roundness by Duo, and is outclassed for weight by Diablo. Attack: 0 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: '''0 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d5/Twisted_BBTSB.jpg Spin Track: 145Edit *Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is used in some Stamina (as well as most Defense) customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity especially when used with WD/EWD. However, it is vulnerable to low attacking attack types. It is good for a wide range of Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance Combos. A soli http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/7a/145.jpg145 trackd Defense combo can be made with this track, such as Earth/Basalt/Rock/Counter/Leone/Capricorn/Aries/Libra 145WD/PD/EWD/RS/RSF/MB/RB and a MF-H. It is outclassed by the following: UW145/BD145 (only for Hell/Hades users)/R145/AD145/GB145/DF145/CH120/TH170/230/ED145/TR145/WD145/SW145/C145. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) Edit *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is that it's worse at regaining balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. However, while D can regain balance better, it cannot maintain it as well as WD, especially with heights of 170 and above. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though but with worse balance but better attack. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite it's many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina/Defense-Type Performance Tip. It is translucent in colour. Some Bladers experience a fast movement from WD (and ES); allowing the bey to dodge attackers, attack, or weaken the impact when hit by another bey. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/f/f4/Bottom_wd_img.jpg Special MovesEdit *Spiral Death Timewall *Spiral Dimension *Pendulum Drive ReceptionEdit Twisted Tempo has received very positive reviews. Mainly for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted, which has been dubbed as "the best Wheel for Defense". Due to Twisted's heavy weight combined with it's ridges to deplete the enemy's spin, this makes Twisted the ultimate Defense-Type Wheel. Although Tempo is only adequate, 145 is outclassed, as well as Twisted having an imbalance are cons, they are only minor when compared to Twisted's impressive performance. WD still contains uses as well, despite new Tips such as CS, RS, and EWD. Overall, Twisted Tempo 145WD is a great Beyblade for Defense, primarily for Twisted.